


Today is the Day (1cm Closer to You)

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO
Genre: BAE2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: baekhyun needs inspirations, a boy with beautiful photos is all he needs.





	Today is the Day (1cm Closer to You)

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR: [hateulipseu (LJ)](https://hateulipseu.livejournal.com/) // [exo97bts (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/42023)  
> PROMPT #: 656  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: first of all, thank you for to the mods for everything. prompter, it's not much but i hope you'll still like it. readers, enjoy~~

The cold wind of February hits his face as he strolls around the beach. The winter sea of Pohang looks so cold, and yet so breathtakingly picturesque. Apparently the minus degree Celsius temperature unable to freeze the ocean, it’s even quite sunny at this side of Korea. Baekhyun looks upwards to the sky, covering his eyes from the blinding sunlight. He smiles as he spots a lips-shaped cloud, quickly takes a picture of it and a selfie before sending it to Kyungsoo. Knowing his best friend, he will probably get a reply after he reaches Seoul in a few hours.

He sighs as he scrolls back Kyungsoo’s messages on their Kakaotalk chat.

 

**_Soo_ **

_ [Image attached]    01.12am _

_ I give you two weeks   01.12am _

 

_ Are you nuts?   01.15am _

_ I can’t come out with a poem about love in two weeks!  01.15am _

_ My love life is non-existent in case you forgot!  01.16am _

 

**_Soo_ **

_ Dude you wrote a script about love for the drama club for their showcase last month.  01.16am _

_ Literally EVERYONE cried!  01.16am _

_ I know you can do this (smile)  01.16am _

 

_ Fine  01.19am _

_ Don’t expect too much  01.19am _

 

**_Soo_ **

_ THANK YOU YOU’RE A LIFE SAVIOR  01.19am _

_ LOVE YOU BRO NOW IM GOING TO SLEEP  01.19am _

_ BYEEEEEEE (kiss)  01.19am _

_ (Sticker) _

 

_ Gross!  01.21am _

 

Kyungsoo is the school’s magazine’s chief editor, and he’s planning to publish a special edition magazine for spring, since the new students will enrol and it’s the season for love. He thinks that the club can make extra cash with it, because who doesn’t love spring?

Apart from it’s not so chilly, the streets will be decorated with beautiful cherry blossoms, colouring the grey pavement pink with its falling petals. Couples are seen at cafes and parks, having simple date with their significant ones.

And then there’s Byun Baekhyun, the solo-since-birth-and-gay young man, completely alone on those days. It’s annoying to see couples bragging their love to the world to see, but Baekhyun needs them for inspirations. If he couldn’t experience love himself, seeing other people is helpful too sometimes.

Baekhyun can’t afford to be choosy when it comes to inspirations.

Or he would just ask Kyungsoo, since he’s dating Kim Jongin. Baekhyun asked Jongin what he sees in Kyungsoo that makes him want to date his best friend before. Kyungsoo is cute and such, but he’s rude and gives painful punches sometimes. If Baekhyun were Jongin, he’d probably never look at Kyungsoo at all, which explains the completely platonic relationship between him and Kyungsoo.

“When you loves someone, all his flaws can be lovable to you ..” Jongin replied, eyes were literally shooting hearts at Kyungsoo who was busy doing his work at his desk, lips were latched on the back of his pen. Thank goodness Baekhyun wasn’t eating anything that time, or he swore he would puke right there and then.

Even so, Baekhyun couldn’t help but to keep staring at Jongin, how deeply in love is he with Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo turned around, he gave a small smile to his boyfriend, which Jongin replied with an even wider and sweeter grin.

Baekhyun wondered if he’d ever get to be in their shoes. To feel whatever they’re feeling when they look into each other’s eyes. One day, hopefully.

  
  


Life resumes as Baekhyun returns to Seoul after his getaway to Gangwon-do, visiting his grandmother in Yanggu. Kyungsoo reminds him of the poem’s dateline every single day, Baekhyun is surprised that he hasn’t feel stressed listening to the non-stop ‘ting’ echoes from his phone. Feeling indifferent, he opens Kyungsoo’s messages.

 

**Soo**

 

[ www.pcy-aesthetic.tumblr ](http://www.pcy-aesthetic.tumblr) ...

“Life is beautiful with you….”      12.20pm

Check out this blog!    12.20pm

It’ll help you! (smirk)  12.20pm

 

He rolls his eyes at the emoticon and presses on the link. He’s redirected to a page on web browser, viewing a tumblr in pink and blue pastel. The icon picture is a puppy, only ‘pcy’ and ‘Life is beautiful with you in it’ are written on the description part. Baekhyun scrolls down the blog, only to find loads of pictures and quotes posted in it. Baekhyun must admit that whoever takes this photo is really talented. 

Baekhyun is literally a blog-obsessed person. He follows lots of blogs, range from skincare tips to nonsensical things like ‘dumb ways to suffer’. Baekhyun thinks it’s good for the sake’s of inspirations and idea, because not everyone is talented in script writing. And inspirations surely don’t grow on trees.

Indeed, he did quite an impressive job for drama club’s script. He literally swam in fucktons of Nicholas Sparks and Cecelia Ahern’s movies for that, but they didn’t need to know that. Nobody needs to know how much boxes of issues and snot were sacrificed for that 100 pages of love story.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how he missed on a great blog like this. It has over 100k followers, which are way higher than some blogs he’s been following at the moment. He’s going to have to treat Kyungsoo a meal for this great blog.

The first few posts are just some photography and photo editing tips’ sharing. He scrolls a bit more and found the most re-blogged photos posted by the blogger.

Dated on March last year on the first day of spring, he took sequential shots of a couple sitting on a bench under the cherry blossom tree. They were looking at the sky in the first picture, then looked at each other in the second picture before bursting out in laughter in the last picture. Baekhyun can feel the love and sweetness the photographer trying to portray in the picture. 

“In spring ..” is the caption. It’s so simple and yet Baekhyun gets what he’s trying to imply in his post.

‘Maybe I can get inspirations from this blog .. I’ll credit him if I end up using his materials ..’ Baekhyun decides as he types the name of the blog on the search bar of the web browser on his laptop. To his surprise, the blog is quite popular, seeing many people reposted the blog on social media. It is more comfortable and convenient on laptop, since he can just scrolls through the blog using his mouse. He clicks on the ‘tag’ link and several tags are displayed in front of him.

He selects on ‘youth’ and several pictures come out. The scenery seems familiar, Baekhyun can recognize some of the scenery from his school. He wonders whether the blog’s owner is a schoolmate. 

“He’s probably one of the school magazine’s photographers ..” Baekhyun concludes before scrolling down some more. He lets out loud snort when an epic picture of Jongin and Kyungsoo comes to his sight. He remembers that day very clearly. Jongin actually asked the journalist out at the cafeteria, when everyone was busy lining up to buy their meals. Baekhyun was right there, beside the beet red Do Kyungsoo. Jongin ended up being pulled out of the cafeteria by his ear, Kyungsoo didn’t enjoy the attention he was getting from everyone. But he accepted Jongin’s confession anyway and Baekhyun has never seen any couple as gross as them so far. 

He tries to recall if he had ever seen anyone holding a camera back then, but Jongin was making ascene and of course, he couldn’t find anything in his memory. He scrolls down a bit more, almost choked of his saliva as he sees an edited picture of him in his seat with his name in cursive font at the corner of the picture like a watermark. Among all of things, he’s certainly doesn’t expect to see his picture in a blog of a stranger.

He reaches out for his phone, about to text Kyungsoo whether he knows the owner of the blog when his eyes falls on one particular post. It’s another sequential shots just like the picture of the couple he saw just now. From the angle, it’s surely taken from the corridor outside the classroom. The boy was sitting alone in a class, looking outside the window. His ears are stuffed with white earphone. Then, he looked at the front of the class blankly before drifting his focus to the phone in his hands and smiled at whatever he saw on his phone. There’s a ‘Baekhyun’ in cursive font as well in the pictures.

To say Baekhyun is stunned is an understatement. He’s shocked, butterflies are starting to swarm in his stomach.

It’s overwhelming to see himself in the form of beautified pictures. The post is dated around fall, probably in September. Baekhyun tries to think if he ever seen someone with a camera during that day, but he can’t recall anyone with a camera that day.

**_“Today is the day,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I fell for his smile again ..”_ **

The caption almost makes Baekhyun falls off his seat. He blinks his eyes repeatedly, in case he read it wrongly. Apparently he didn’t. The photographer really stated that he’s fallen for Baekhyun’s smile. He scrolls for more and finds more of his pictures.

The first one dated back in March, during the first day of school started. He was sitting by the stairs, brows frowned as he stared into the notebook in his hand. He remembered that he was writing the script for the school’s drama club theatre. The next picture shows that the frown was gone, replaced by a smile as the pen in his hand danced on the notebook.

**_“Today is the day,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I saw an angel ..”_ **

He scrolls some more, only to find that most of his pictures are tagged with ‘youth’, ‘beautiful’ and ‘love’. He looks into more pictures, only to find that all his pictures has a special tag named ‘today is the day’ and all the captions start with the very same sentence. He clicks on the tag and finds a year worth of his pictures in this blog, he’d probably should feel creep out or something.

But he doesn’t. Surprisingly, he doesn’t at all.

 

_ Okay, Do Kyungsoo. Please tell me you know who he is.  01.43pm _

 

**_Soo_ **

_ Haha. No  01.45pm _

 

_ I hate you.  01.45pm _

 

**_Soo_ **

_ I know (wink)  01.47pm _

_ I asked Jongin whether he knows anyone with good photography skill.  01.47pm _

_ He gave me the link.  01.48pm _

_ Jongin talked about him sometimes, but I don’t really know him, bro.  01.48pm _

 

Baekhyun lets out a sigh, not bothered to reply Kyungsoo’s messages. Apparently, he has to ask Jongin if he wanted to know the owner of the blog. But knowing Jongin, he knows he won’t get the answer easily. He will probably do what Baekhyun did when he wanted to woo Kyungsoo, around a year ago.

Jongin is Baekhyun’s cousin, who’s stubbornly applied to a school in Seoul because he’s sick of his mother babying him like a toddler. Honestly, getting picked up by your parents was fine but getting kisses on the cheeks every single day?

Not in Kim Jongin’s dictionary. He decided that his cool image would be shattered into pieces if he didn’t live away from home. After begging Baekhyun so much to help him, Jongin’s mother agreed in condition that Jongin must go home every week and call her everyday after school.

He first saw Kyungsoo when Baekhyun invited his best friend to study together at his house. The Kyungsoo back then wasn’t as cute as today’s Kyungsoo, but Jongin loves him anyway. It took Jongin exactly two months to get Kyungsoo’s number, because he was too shy to ask himself. They went on dates and exactly on the fourth date, he got to kiss Kyungsoo and became official since then.

Thinking that Jongin will absolutely use this against him, he decides that asking his cousin will be a waste of time. He browses into the blog more and finds more impressive photos.

“This guy is seriously talented” he says to himself.

Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. Wasting no time, Baekhyun takes a pen and a piece of paper, and the poem comes through so easily like breeze.

 

**_Today is the day,_ **

**_I saw perfection._ **

**_Today is the day,_ **

**_I’m in awe._ **

**_Today is the day,_ **

**_I want to know you._ **

 

**_-Byun Baekhyun-_ **

 

School resumes, the coldness is slowly disappearing as spring gets closer. Even so, Chanyeol is indifferent. In fact, he stays the same no matter how many times the season changes. His life is on repeat as if it’s stuck on a Mobius strip. The constants remain the same, boring school life and annoying Kim Jongin.

The only thing he looks forward to is too see the beautiful boy once again. His ‘today is the day’ tag is a big hit on his blog. He’s been spammed with pleads and begs to update new pictures of the boy. With his camera hung on his neck, he strolls at the corridor where he’s a frequent since last year and there’s the boy.

He’s scrolling his phone as usual, giggling prettily in amusement. Oh my God, how ethereal the boy looks that it hurts. Chanyeol takes some pictures and leaves before someone else notices him, or even worse, the boy himself. 

He turns around, only to find his cousin, Kim Jongin, grinning at him. His eyes are filled with cheekiness, and Chanyeol doesn’t like how this is going to be.

“So … Byun Baekhyun, huh?” Jongin says as he circles his arms on Chanyeol’s broad shoulder, before pulling him towards the canteen.

Another boy is there at their usual spot, holding something that looks like a magazine in his hand. Jongin takes a seat beside the boy, before signalling his tall cousin to take a seat as well.

“Chanyeol hyung, this is my boyfriend ..” Jongin casually introduces the boy beside him, who shoots him a warm, heart-shaped smile as he hums a simple ‘Hello’. Chanyeol awkwardly replies and bows his head slowly. 

Chanyeol’s flustered, though. He knows Kyungsoo, he’s always with Baekhyun. Chanyeol doesn’t take Baekhyun’s picture whenever Kyungsoo’s with him, afraid that he’ll get caught red-handed. He’s hoping that he’s not sweating right now, because the canteen feels so damn hot all of the sudden.

And Kim Jongin is dead, for sure.

“I just want to show you this. Since I used the picture of the cover from your blog, I think you should know before you go around and get mad over someone stealing your work ..” Kyungsoo says simply as he hands out the magazine he’s been holding even before Jongin and he walks in to the canteen.

“It’s a special edition for spring, and your pictures are just perfect for the theme!” Kyungsoo says, pointing at the cover of the magazine. Chanyeol blushes looking at his picture there, he can recall when the picture was taken.

Even though he’s received lots of compliments about his pictures from his followers, somehow it feels more heart fluttering to hear it straight to his face. He slowly grabs the magazine and flips through the pages.

Indeed, Kyungsoo used quite a number of his pictures. Even a picture of an old woman crossing a street is used. Looking at the pages, he knows the exact theme Kyungsoo was talking about.

Love.

He reaches the last page soon. The picture of a boy alone under a shady tree near the lake in their school is not what he has expected. Next to the tree, written a short poem. Chanyeol swears his eyes almost pop out of their sockets seeing the name of the poet.

**Byun Baekhyun.**

“T-This .. H-How ..” Chanyeol stutters, completely loss of words as he points at the poem in shaky hand. He swears Jongin snickers at his panic attack, but he’s too shaken to scream at the younger or smack the back of his head harshly for being rude and annoying.

“Jongin told me about the website and I just gave it to Baekhyun as reference without thinking much. I really didn’t think that he would find his pictures!” Kyungsoo says apologetically as he detects discomfort and panic in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“It’s okay ..” Chanyeol sighs as he replies. Jongin snickers at Chanyeol’s deflated shoulders, resulting in him getting a soft smack on his back by Kyungsoo.

“D-does he know … me?” Chanyeol asks in hesitation. His eyes are unsteady, looking around and fiddling with his fingers on the table. It makes Kyungsoo smiles unknowingly.

Chanyeol’s personality is a complete contrast to his physical appearance. Behind the tall and handsome face lies a young boy who’s shy and quiet, eyes flickering and shaky when he’s nervous. He looks so pure and … cute.

‘Baekhyun is lucky to have him ..’ Kyungsoo says to himself.

“Kyungsoo-yah!” a loud scream erupts, getting Kyungsoo out of his train of thoughts. Baekhyun waves his hands excitedly, slightly running in light steps to the table where Kyungsoo is sitting. His smile is bright and wide, signing that he’s in a good mood for the day.

The reaction from his short poem is crazy. Even the teachers came to him to ask about the mysterious person he mentioned in his poem. He just shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, not giving them a definite answer.

How can he answer them when he hasn’t met the person in real life?He doesn’t even know the boy’s name. That’s why he’s been over the moon since morning, too eager to know who’s behind the camera that captures those picturesque photos.

It’s an unusual sight to see someone else at their usual table in the cafeteria. He’s sure he has never met the boy so far. From his back, Baekhyun notices his broad shoulders and wavy dark brown hair. He seems taller than Jongin, he wonder if the boy is his cousin’s friend.

Baekhyun takes a seat at the only empty seat available, which is besides the unknown boy. He looks at the boy with curious eyes. His eyes are hidden behind a think-rimmed glasses, his ears are a bit big. Even so, Baekhyun can’t deny that the boy is-

“Handsome ..” he says in breathy voice, forgetting the fact that first, he’s still staring at the boy, the cafeteria is packed with students and his friends, and lastly, Kim Jongin, that brat, is in front of him and he won’t let this to die down his whole life.

“I-I’m sorry .. I’m B-Baekhyun ..” Baekhyun says in shaky voice, giving a small smile to cove the tremor that’s starting to build in his body. The boy doesn’t reply, just stares at the hand Baekhyun holds out for a hand shake.

“Baekhyun-ah .. He’s Chanyeol .. The owner of the blog .. You know The Blog?” Kyungsoo says, trying to break the silence between the two boys.

“Oh!The Blog!Oh my God, hi!” Baekhyun speaks in full excitement, taking the boy’s hand into his for a hand shake. Chanyeol just bows back, just lets Baekhyun shakes his hand vigorously. 

It feels like a dream. They’ve been at a distance where they couldn’t acknowledge each other’ presence before. Baekhyun had never looked his way, due to the so many people around him. Chanyeol was a shy, awkward new boy who didn’t have any friend when he transferred to the school. It was his first day when he first saw Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun looked so beautiful, so angelic with his smile and laughter. Chanyeol didn’t take much time and fish out his camera from his bag pack, thinking that it’s such a shame to not capture such a beautiful sight.

Ever since, he realized that his camera always looks for a certain Byun Baekhyun.

But now, the same Byun Baekhyun is right beside him, only a centimetre away.

Chanyeol smiles and replies with a simple ‘hi’.

 

**[Few months later]**

 

It’s weekend and Baekhyun is bored out of his mind. Chanyeol is out of town, saying that he needs to visit his grandmother during the two days break. Somehow, it feels weird not to see him even for two days.

Chanyeol has been holding a special place in his heart, he knows that he’s fallen for the boy for quite sometimes by now.

Probably from the first time he met Chanyeol.

He doesn’t know what makes him to type Chanyeol’s tumblr on his browser. He hasn’t visited the site, he’s been busy writing more drama scripts for several plays in the school. He clicks on the ‘today is the day’ tag, and pictures of him floods the screen.

Surprisingly, it’s not the usual ‘today is the day’ two-stanza poem Chanyeol usually do for the latest post. The picture is a collage of Baekhyun throughout the months since they’ve been friends. It has lots of Baekhyun’s face expressions, including the one where he cried after watching Produce 101 Season 1 re-run with Chanyeol in his room.

He reads the caption, and his heart thumps madly.

He takes his phone and types a message for Chanyeol on their Kakao chat.

 

**_Yeollie~_ **

_ I love you too  1.43 pm _

_ Be my boyfriend? 1.43 pm _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
